Fall
by zalinxed
Summary: Finally put up with Riza, Topaz goes to Roy seeking comfort. This is for you Becca!


**I don't own….any of this. **

**This is for my best friend, Rebecca! Here's to you Horsenfeffer!**

Fall 

_Oh look there you go again_

_Puttin' on that smile again_

_Even though I know you've had a bad day_

_Doin' this doin' that_

Always puttin' yourself last… 

Topaz stood outside Roy's office, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She wanted to tell Roy, Riza was being hateful, but she didn't have the courage. Even to tell her own boyfriend! Tsk, tsk, now that was really pathetic! (Love ya, Bec! P)

"Top-…I mean Stoned?" Roy asked, closing the door to his office. Topaz muffled a giggle at his business like manner; Roy always took his job so seriously.

"R-…Coronal Mustang." Topaz answered, giving his a salute. Roy smiled and returned it, then opened the door leading her inside. He shut it behind her, waited a few moments then gave her a hug.

_A whole lotta give and not enough take_

_But you can only be strong so long before you break_

So… 

"R-R-Roy…C-Can't breathe!" Topaz managed to gasp, in-between his arms. He flushed red and let go of her, stepping back.

"Sorry…just glad to see you." He muttered, the flush turning a deeper red. Topaz smiled then gave him a return hug.

"I missed you too!" She stated, burying her face in his chest.

_Fall_

_Go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

I'll catch you everytime you… 

Roy wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on top of her head. Before he knew it, Topaz pulled back smiling. It worried him. He had never see _that _smile before. It…was sad, like she was hiding something. And trying to make up for it with a smile. He didn't like it; normally he loved ever bit of Topaz…but not _that _smile.

"Topaz…what's wrong?" Roy asked gently, stroking her arms. Topaz made a confused face, as if to say, "What-are-you-talking-about?"

"Something's wrong…talk to me…please?" Roy tried again, a little more sternly. After a bit, Topaz sighed giving in.

_Fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt every fear_

_Every worry every tear_

_I'm right here_

Baby Fall… 

"R-…Hawkeye, wasn't taking in to consideration-" Roy silenced her with his lips, hugging her once more. Pulling back, Roy put his forehead to hers.

"Gomen nasai, Topaz. Was she being a-" It was Topaz this time that cut him off with her lips, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Ai shiteru, Roy." Topaz whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

_Forget about the world tonight_

_All that's wrong and all that's right_

_Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away_

_And if you wanna let go it's okay…_

"Ai shiteru too, Topaz." He replied back, stroking her hair lovingly. For what seemed the longest time, Roy just held her. Rocking slowly back and forth, until she was ready to talk. Soon, Topaz did pull back, tears streaming down her face. Silently Roy put his hand on her face, wiping them away.

"What's wrong Topaz?" Roy asked for the third time in the past thirty minutes. Topaz opened her mouth to speak, but fresh tears began and she reburied her face in his shirt.

"Shh…" He soothed, starting to stroke her hair again. "Talk when you're ready. It's okay…go ahead and cry."

_Fall_

_Go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

I'll catch you everytime you… 

Topaz being in this state scared Roy. He'd never seen her just break down like this. He even asked her once, why she didn't cry. She just smiled and answered, "Someone's got to be strong and move on."

Eventually Roy braced himself for the day she did decide to break down. Always having his arms wide open to catch her…catch her when she felt like Falling.

_Fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt every fear_

_Every worry every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall…_

He was always going to be there. Like she told him she would be there for him. Together they made up one. Two halves of a whole once joined…breath taking.

Roy kissed the top of her hair, continuing to stroke her hair. Slowly he moved to the couch, sitting down he cradled Topaz in his strong arms.

"It's okay…" He whispered as she still sobbed into his shirt, clinging to him as if her life was on the line. "Go ahead and Fall…I'm right here. Waiting to catch you, and to pull you into my arms. To love you." Topaz's hard sobs soon died down to soft whimpers, but still she clung to Roy. Not letting go.

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_To me…_

"R-Roy…I-…Thank you." Topaz whispered, holding on to him tighter, if it was possible. Roy smiled, hugging her tighter as well.

"Don't thank me, I'm always here for you. Don't' forget that." He said, kissing her forehead and rubbing her arms.

"B-B-But…I-I don't w-want to b-be a b-b-burden." Topaz stuttered, looking up into his coal-black eyes, eyes that showed compassion for her.

_Fall_

_Go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

I'll catch you everytime you… 

"Shh, shh! Don't say that! You'll never be a burden to me." Roy answered, giving her quick little pecks. "You mean the world to me. Don't ever think, that you're a burden. I love you." Topaz smiled a watery smile, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you…I love you." She whispered, hugging his torso. Roy smiled again, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." He replied, hugging her tighter once more. "I love you too, Topaz."

_Fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt every fear_

_Every worry every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall._

Woot! It's done! I dedicate this to my BBFL! Rebecca! Like I said before. - Hope you like it!

**ZXE**


End file.
